


Girl Talk

by NyxiNight



Series: An Angels Brand [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen, Gossip, Interlude, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxiNight/pseuds/NyxiNight
Summary: Reya meets Ella for a shopping trip and a surprise girl talk.
Series: An Angels Brand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716532
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Something you all should know before you read is that I don’t know anything about Los Angeles or where stuff is so if you find something that doesn’t make sense geographically just squint your eyes and turn your head on the side and pretend that it does make sense.

Ella hugged her as they met up outside of Lux. ‘I’ve been hugged by more people in the last week than I have been in the last two years combined.’ Reya thought to herself as she hugged back.

“I’m so happy you’re okay.” Ella said as she pulled back. “I was going to come see you in the hospital but you had checked yourself out before I got the chance.”

“Yeah, sorry, but hospitals gives me the creeps.” Reya shuddered.

“What’s wrong with hospitals?” Ella asked as they started to walk to the mall.

“I always feel like there is a cloud of sadness, despair and hopelessness saturating the air in hospitals and that makes me very uncomfortable.” Reya tries to explain the feeling she gets. “It’s not just hospitals either, but it also happens in places where there’s been a lot of storng emotions, like anger, hate and apathy for example.”

“That must be hard.” Ella took Reyas hand but then her eyes got big and she turned towards Reya excitedly. “Wait…are you a psychic?!”

“I can’t move things with my mind or see the future if that is what you mean.” Reya shrugged.

“No, psychics are more than that. You sound almost empathic; can you feel what others are feeling or is it just places?” Excitement was almost to weak to explain the way Ella was asking questions.

“Sometimes I just know what a person is feeling but that’s only when the emotion is particularly strong.” Reya said quietly.

“This is so cool.” Ella squealed.

“You’re not freaked out or think I’m a monster or something?” Reya asked shocked.

“No why would I?” Ella looked puzzled, like she couldn’t understand why Reya would even ask.

“Last religious person who found me to be different had me exorcised and then tried to burn me alive at a stake.” Reya explained like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“WHAT?!” Ella all but shrieked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Reya ended that line of conversation.

“Okay I can understand that and I will respect it but I want you to know that if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here.” Ella placed her arm in Reyas with a smile and then started walking again.

They walked in silence for a while before Reya noticed the smirk on Ellas face and the sly looks she was sending her way.

“What?”

Ella just smirked even more.

“No, seriously, what?” Reya asked a little scared of the answer. Nothing good can come from a smirk that devious looking.

“Are you sure you and Lucifer didn’t sleep together?” Ellas eyes where twinkling.

“Yes, I’m sure we didn’t sleep tighter.” Reya exclaimed.

“Do you want to?” Ella asked slyly.

At Reyas blush Ella did a squealing jump attack hug thing. “You would make such a sexy, awesome couple.”

“Why do you keep saying that? You said the same thing earlier when we talked on the phone.” Reya asked a bit weirded out.

“Because you two are perfect for each other. Light and Dark. Day and Night. Yin and Yang. Soulmates!” Ella gushed with a starry look in her eyes.

“Oh, you’re one of those.” Reya sighed.

“One of what?” Ella chirped, happy as ever.

“A Romantic.” Reya mocked groaned and then she started to laugh and Ella joined in.

“But you like him, right? Like like him?” Ella sighed with a happy smile.

“Yes, I do. He is so kind and generous and gentle.” Reya blushed.

“So, ask him out.” Ella encouraged.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because he deserves better than someone as broken as me.” Reya muttered self-deprecatingly.

“I don’t know what you’ve been through but you are NOT broken. Do you have baggage? Yeah probably, but who doesn’t?” Ella stared into Reyas eyes with a look of absolute seriousness. “And from the way Lucifer was looking at you at the dinner a couple of days ago, he at least thinks you’re drop dead gorgeous.”

“What, really?” Reya looked shocked but also a tiny bit hopeful.

“How about this, we buy some sexy little dress today and then we go to Lux this weekend? You’re off the pain meds by then, right?” Ella asked as she started to plan.

“Yes, I’m of my meds by then but why do I need ‘sexy little dress’?” Reya asked confused.

“So you can entice Lucifer, of course.” Ella chuckled. “And then when you have his full attention you can ask him out for a date.”

“Lucifer can have anyone he wants, why would he go out with me? And another point, from what I’ve heard in the last couple of days from Dan, Lucifer isn’t really the sort of person that dates.” Reya pointed out.

“First of all, you are sexy as fuck and if I didn’t already have my eyes on someone else, I would so totally ask you out myself.” Ella said with a slow, sensual once over Reya. “Second, I think the reason Lucifer hasn’t dated or settled down is because he just hasn’t found the right person yet.”

“And you think I could be that person?” Reya asked with a small smile at the double compliment.

“Yes, I do.” Ella nodded. “So what do you say, dress and maybe shoe shopping today and party at Lux this weekend?”

“Okay, but I won’t promise anything else except dress and shoe shopping and Partying at Lux, so don’t expect me to throw myself at Lucifer this weekend.” Reya agreed.

“This is going to be EPIC!” Ella almost danced at the spot and Reya couldn’t help but laugh.

~~~~~~~~

After many hours of shopping and trying on clothes Reya finally made her way into Dans apartment. She groaned as she dropped the bags and sank down into the couch.

“You okay?” Dan asked, concerned.

“I hate shopping.” Reya groaned.

“No you don’t.” Dan laughed.

“True, but my head hurts and my feet aches.” Reya muttered. “Or maybe it’s the other way around.”

“Here.” Reya looked up to see Dan holding out a plate with a sandwich and a glass of apple juice.

“Thank you.” Reya started to eat.

“You are very welcome, little sister.” Dan kissed her forehead and then he made his way to the kitchen.

After Dan had made himself a sandwich, he made his way back to the living room and then he stopped and smiled. Reya had finished her food and drink and had fallen asleep on the couch.

Dan silently put down his own plate on the coffee table to grab a blanket to put around her.

“Sweet dreams.” He whispered softly.

~~~~~~~

A few miles away a woman was digging in a trashcan for food and muttering to herself. “I shall soon find you and send you back where you belong.”

“Who are you talking about?” A homeless man asked as he slipped passed her.

“The demon spawn who killed my sister and stole my husband. I shall send her back to hell and the cursed Reyanda will never corrupt anyone ever again.” The woman started to cackle like a deranged person.

“But I need to grow stronger to be able to handle the demon spawn.” She abruptly stopped cackling and then followed the man further into the ally.

“You shall do nicely.” She hissed as she quickly snuck up behind him and slit his throat. “Oh Father who art in heave, accept this sacrifice and give me strength to do your work.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the end of part two, I hope you liked it.  
> I also wanted to say that I hope all of you and your loved ones are safe and healthy during these times and not going stir crazy during quarantine :)


End file.
